scholasticafandomcom-20200214-history
Silver/Eevee
General information TurquoisePegasus48, also known as Silver or Eevee Lunice-Ignoré-Argentum-Moonhaven, is a SAMBer and WoFMBer. She isn't all that well known on either, preferring to stick to RPs. She has also been called "Turq, Turquoise, or Pegasus" on occasion. She has a DeviantArt, though she doesn't upload much often. It is creatively named TurquoisePegasus48. If she ever manages to get CORE membership, she'll probably change the username to AwkwardSilver48 or TheAwkwardSilver. She is currently writing her sona's backstory. She now has a wiki account. It is, even more creatively, named TheAwkwardSilver. Appearance Silver is about average height, with a weak/thin build - more made for fleeing than fighting. She has black hair that, under the right light, can seem purple. It is kept in a dutch braid that goes to her midback. She has fair skin that is paler than normal, as though she doesn't get outside often. Her eyes are slightly larger than normal, and are a light silver with darker gray flecks in them. From far away, they can appear blue. She has sharper teeth than normal - almost looking like fangs. Her nails are sharpened and kept claw-like, and are painted ocean blue. She wears a simple blue t-shirt with darker gray sweatpants. She also wears a fuzzy red hoodie that's at least three sizes too large. She has pale grey running shoes with a softened sky blue streak (where the ASICS logo would be on their running shoes) with storm-grey laces. Atop this, she has a sakura-blossom flower crown. The only jewelry she wears is a silver chain necklace with a hufflepuff crest on it. She has NightWing-styled wings, with black undersides and silver scales forming shooting star design in the center with more silver scales spiraling off the tail of the star, but the topside shifts in shades of blues and dark cool colors. She has black cat ears with lighter grey tufts of fur at the tips, and a black eevee tail. Gang Members Skylar, her sassy female american robin spirit animal. Skylar is a smaller-than-average American Robin, and has gold eyes. She's sassy and mischievous, but also is rather protective and caring. The more she teases, the more she cares. In Silver's upcoming backstory, Skylar is noted to have a fiery-red colored aura that reminds Silver of cinnamon. Lilly, her cheerful, almost motherly female arctic wolf spirit animal. Lilly is a silvery-white arctic wolf with violet-blue eyes. She's a protector and loves to take care of others. Despite this, she does need the occasional bit of time alone. Lilly defends Silver and her friends with everything she has. In Silver's backstory, Lilly is noted to have a honey-gold aura that reminded Silver of a honeybee. Destiny, her introverted, youtube-obsessed, komodo dragon spirit animal. Destiny is a dark green Komodo Dragon with dark brown, nearly black, eyes. She's calm and level-headed, the rational thinker of Silver's group. She's a bit lazy but excellent at planning. Without her, Silver would probably lose or forget almost everything she has. In Silver's backstory, she is noted to have a steely blue aura that reminds Silver of a metal coil or spring. Echofrost, her most tortured OC. Echofrost is a pale grey she-cat with ice-green eyes and a large, fluffy tail. She doesn't like Silver very much, with good reasons. Normally, she's sweet, though she does have a sarcastic side. She's good friends with most cats from the Make a warrior for Forestclan RP thread. FlipSide/DarkSide/Soulbound Twin Ami, her maniacal Dark Side. Interestingly enough, the two tend to act like sisters, rather than the stereotypical Flip or Dark Side. Ami is about average height, like Silver, but with a stronger build - more made for fighting than fleeing. She has pure-white hair with an icy tinge on the tips. Her hair is kept in a simple waterfall braid, with the ends curled, ending at her midback. She has fair skin with a deep tan - as though she's constantly outside. Her eyes are also a bit larger than normal, but are golden with amber speckles, gleaming with mischeif. She has duller teeth than Silver, but they have a more pointed shape. She wears a simple flame-red tank top with white jean shorts (ending just above her knees). She wears an icy white shawl over the top, with coal-black tennis shoes with a pale pink streak (in the same place as Silver's) with midnight-black laces. She wears a velvet-red beanie, covering Sylveon ears (and bow). She has a white Samoyed's tail. The only jewelry she has is a golden bracelet with a Gryffindor charm on it. She has IceWing-style wings that are in between a SkyWing and IceWing size, with white undersides tinted pale blue at the edges and pale sandy scales on the topside. In Silver's backstory, Ami has a stormy grey aura. Keres, Ami's Spirit Animal. Keres is a large, tawny female liger. She's rather laid-back, with a strong sense of justice. If something goes against her morals, she'll step in a fight it off. She's very protective of her summoner and Ami's friends. In Silver's backstory, she is noted to have a navy aura that reminded Silver of a Sundial. Wings of Fire OCs Kelpie, the shy, slightly depressed SeaWing-MudWing hybrid from the Wings of Fire community. Kelpie has muddy brown scales, with deep green underscales, giving off a murky brown-green appearance. She has one amber eye and one deep blue eye. She's small, still the size of a dragon 2 years younger than her. She has SeaWing gills and body structure, but no light-up stripes. She has MudWing feet and tail. She has no weapons, but is currently in a relationship with Cloudedskies. She is the SeaWing of the Quartz Winglet, from Silver's JMA Fanfiction. Cloudedskies, the dark and brooding NightWing-SkyWing hybrid who's actually a sweetheart, also from the Wings of Fire community. Cloudedskies has the dark black scales of a NightWing, dark black-purple underbelly, and silver scales on wings (moon pattern in the center, with smaller silver scales spiraling outwards). His wings are the size of a SkyWing, and have a dusky red color to them and fade to a gold-orange on the underside (topside, they have black scales). He has orange-red-gold scales ringing his dark amber eyes. He has a NightWing build except for the wings, which tends to throw him off balance in flight. He has talon-mark scars along the side of his neck, and puncture-mark scars on the back of his left leg. He has hotter fire than average, but no other powers. He is currently in a relationship with Kelpie. He is the NightWing of the Quartz Winglet, from Silver's JMA Fanfiction. Jackdaw, the seemingly happy-go-lucky prankster SkyWing bro, once more from Wings of Fire. Jackdaw is an average-sized tangerine-red SkyWing with soft, moon-gold underscales. He's rather scrawny, with stunning golden eyes with amber flecks, and almost always wears a mischevious grin. He has a rather broken family, given his mother and father, Crimson and Towerpoint respectively, are almost never home, and are constantly attempting to gain the favor of the Queen. It was left to his older half-sister Sunset to raise him and his sister Raven. He loves to lift the spirits of others, and has a brotherly bond with Polar Bear. He is the SkyWing of the Quartz Winglet from Silver's JMA Fanfiction. Flood, the seemingly emotionless, logic-based SandWing with SeaWing ancestry, once again from WoF. Flood is a larger SandWing with scales that look like damp sand. He has odd navy markings on his back, looking like rolling waves. He has dark brown eyes and doesn't show emotion around those he doesn't trust. He unofficially adopted Datura, another OC of Silver's, as his younger sister. He's the go-to guy for logical advice or help with homework. He is the SandWing of Silver's Quartz Winglet. Polar Bear AKA Polar, renamed Lumisade, the cheerful, relaxed IceWing Prince from Wings of Fire. Lumisade is a sleek, icy white IceWing. His talons, tail tip, spine, and wings all are tinted an icy blue. He has warm sky blue eyes, with an easygoing stance and is about average size, if a bit more on the slender side. He doesn't seem to walk or stand jaggedly - he seems to just flow from one pose to the next. He's Jackdaw's partner in crime and they're thick as thieves. He's surprisingly good at fighting, though he doesn't like too. He is in a relationship with Hopea, another one of Silver's OCs. He is the first-circle IceWing of Silver's Quartz Winglet. Princess Cattail, the seemingly haughty heir to the MudWing throne, again, from WoF. Cattail is a dark brown BigWings, with golden-amber eyes and cinnamon and gold underscales. She wears a crown of Marsh Bellflowers to symbolize her rank as heir. She actually doesn't get out of the palace much, as she's surprisingly shy, so she simply mimics how the other MudWings have acted while at school. She loves her family very much, and would die for them. She is the MudWing in Silver's Quartz Winglet. Bamboo, the seemingly clueless but joyful RainWing from WoF. She tends to change colors with her emotions, but her natural coloring is a pale mint green with earthy brown splotches. She's Kelpie's best friend, and is actually very intelligent. However, when bullied in her youth, she began putting up a clueless, happy-go-lucky facade. Bamboo is the RainWing of Silver's Quartz Winglet. Lepidoptera/L, the unofficial RainWing/NightWing hybrid of Silver's Quartz Winglet. She has dark purple-blue scales with star patterns covering the undersides of her wings and dark forest green eyes, alongside a RainWing build. She's a bit gossipy and loves playing Cupid. She's friends with most of the teachers and Kelpie's unofficial guardian. Pets Thunderclap, a fluffy dark grey tom cat with gold eyes and a bow tie. He's quirky, as he's very proper and claims Silver as his human. He's a bit tsundere. He can also tap dance, and might possibly have other magical powers, as he was a gift from Storm for Silver/Eevee's MB birthday. Bonham, a black and white French Bulldog with large brown eyes. He was adopted from Dusk's Adoption Center. He's playful and cheerful. He loves friends and does his best to keep them happy and safe. Blu, a large Russian Blu tom cat. He's more on the blue side of the spectrum, and has gold-green eyes. He's very friendly but doesn't really understand social interactions. He was originally from Russia and was found by Snowystar, who sent him to Silver/Eevee. Miki, a dark purple basically black raven. Her name is Inuit and means Small. She acts mysterious and aloof at first, but once you get to know her, she's very friendly and enjoys hearing funny stories or jokes. She also likes telling funny stories and jokes. Silver/Eevee adopted her from Aphrodite. Belle, a gray scottish fold kitten with sparkling amber eyes. She has the ability to talk in any accent. She likes tea over milk, enjoys gelato and is very excitable. She is energetic and athletic. She can breathe under water and has water and ice powers. She was a gift from Aphrodite to Silver/Eevee. Other Information She is friends with multiple people, but the ones she has specifically noted are Cat, Brook, Snyrx, Frill, Storm, Cassy, Fairy, and Crystal. All are - or were (In Cat and Brook's cases) - on the SAMB with the exception of Crystal, who is on the WoFMB. Silver/Eevee also claimed the title "Queen of Evil Plots" due to her obsession with them. She has also claimed Queen of Fading Out of Threads, and Queen of Spraying Others with Lemonade. Silver joined the SAMB on June 19, 2014. Silver joined the WoFMB on February 7, 2015.Category:SAMBers Category:Shared Nickname Category:WoFMBers Category:Active MBers Category:Rulers of Things Category:MBers in Families